Markings of the Dark
by Krispina The Derp
Summary: Shadow and Rouge are being haunted by Mephiles the dark. But who's his real target? Shadouge with something else later on.
1. The Scepter

**Hello...Wecome to another fanfic involving Shadow, Rouge and Mephiles!**

**Now I will _not _Make this one long like " The wrath Of The Crystal King" but you find some familar elements from that story in here**

**and it's rated M for a total d_ifferent_ section in the story that'll wee see later on...I plan to make this a 15 chapter story so enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Rouge had enter the building. She was sent on a mission t retrieve an artifact that was locked away in Soleana. Eggman some how got his hands on said object and plans to us it against the world.<p>

Agent Rouge, slipped in the bright lit halls of Eggman temporary lair

_Gee_ she thorough to herself _how many lairs does this guy have!_. She dove to the other side of the hall, knowing she wasn't detected she ran.

After minuets of running plus flying she found the room the secured her prize. Opening she stepped in, the artifact she as told about laid on a soft velvet pillow. it looked like a scepter, but the top had angel wings in the inside glowed purple and black .The bat hovered over the object.

" I was sent to retrieve this?" she grabbed hold of the object, when she touched the scepter she felt a chill running down her spine. The bat was expecting for some trap but nothing. Rouge placed the scepter in her pouch that was wrapped around her hip " better get out of here!" she saw the exit in the ceiling and flew out.

...

Shadow the hedgehog was taking care of Eggman and his robots, once he got the signal that Rouge was sucessfull he turn to the doctor.

" It's been fun but I got plans" he gave Eggman latest project a final kick before it exploded

" I'll be back Shadow!" Eggman cursed and flew away. Shadow smirked, he lift up his arm to listen to the comunication.

_" Shadow, this is Rouge"_ Shadow herd the bat's voice over the communicator _" I'm heading over to Kingdom Vally meet me halft way"_

"very well" Shadow poke over the communicator. once his work on destroying the base was done he disappeared in a flash to meet up with Rouge.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm aware the begging is mimicking the Shadow story of "06" but I plan to make thing different. and Eggman is only in for a the first 2 chapters...<strong>


	2. Shattered

Rouge and Shadow were walking in the deserted ruins of Kingdom Vally. It was hard to believe this was once use to be the Castle of Soleanna. Rouge reached in her pouch and pulled out the scepter.

" Why was Eggman after this thing?" she asked.

" That's for me to know and you to find out!" a familiar voice called from the sky. Eggman was hovering in his hover craft.

" Doctor?" Rouge asked.

" How about returning that to me my dear Rouge" Eggman extended his hand out " it's very valuable"

Shadow stood in front of Rouge " try and make us"

" Very well" Eggman snapped his fingers. The two mobians were surrounded by Eggmans's robots, Shadow and Rouge were quick to avoided, the female bat took to the air but one bot also went air born came up behind her. Unable to react the bat was met with a blown to the head.

" AH!" she cried as the scepter was release from her grasp. Shadow noticed his ally falling and quickly went to her rescue by sliding he was able to catch her in his arms.

Eggman watched as the scepter fell to the ground shattering into pieces, all his robot froze as a dark mass emerge and caused all of the bots to short circuit and lose power.

" IT'S NO USE!" Egman screamed " Pull back!...PULL BACK!" he fled from the area.

Shadow and Rouge watched the dark mass circle them, the bat saw that this dark aura was going to strike.

" Shadow!" she called, Shadow jumped out only for the dark mass to fall into the ground. Rouge was back on her feet and joined his side, the two watched a disturbing sight as Shadow's "shadow" was sucked away...but nothing else happened.

"...Well That was odd" Shadow stated.

" Yes...But now that the scepter is broken" Rouge spoke " what are we going to tell the commander"

" You'll think of something" Shadow said as he turned his back on the scene " lets go" Rouge started to follow but stopped when she swore she heard something.

" Must be the wind" she said , unfolding her wings she followed Shadow by flight.

**...**

Hiding behind a old pillar a grey hedgehog with pale blue stripes, pale muzzle and bright green eyes peeked out from behind. This hedgehog looked down at the two then at his own body. He found himself resembling Shadow the hedgehog. as he watched the two G.U.N agents leave.

" Shadow?" he rasp, being sealed away and unable to speak would make one's voice horse " ironic how fate can be?" his voice was now returning to it's normal pitch and it was deep and evil.

* * *

><p><strong>It's Mephiles...He's out and about now!<strong>


	3. The First Encounter

Shadow and Rouge were in their apartment they rented for the mission. Rouge was getting a earful by the comander on the phone.

" If you should blame any one ,blame Eggman" Rouge yelled back " After all he attacked us!"

Shadow was in the living room of the apartment he was laying on the couch his feet on the armrest as he starred at the wall., He herd the phone click and getting hang up. Rouge walked into the living room. Shadow made room on the couch as she sat down.

" Well that went well" she said " of course Abraham is pissed off at us"

" Yah think?" Shadow asked. Rouge glared at him.

" Do you want to answer the phone when he calls?" she asked him.

"no" The hedgehog told her. Rouge got up from the couch.

" Boy I'm beat" she rolled her shoulder and her neck " I'll be in the shower, their are some TV dinners in the freezer" she exited the living room and headed towards the bathroom.

...

Rouge peeled off her cat suit, the cold air in the bathroom made her skin crawl. she walked over to the tub and started the water, she set the temperature to her liking and steeped in pulling the curtain.

As she was showering she herd the door handle to the bathroom turn. but she locked the door. The bat sighed _He's gonna have to wait till I'm done_ she washed her arm. As she finished washing her hair the room got very cold, like the widow was open. The Bat turned off the water and grabbed the towel.

Stepping out with towel wrapped around her body she headed over to the sink. she took a quick look in the medicine cabinet mirror and gasp. Some one was in the room with her. she spun around to see the being slowly approaching her.

"...Who...who are you!" she held on the sink for support, The being was now inches way from her.

"...Hello" he greeted. Rouge was shocked that this being looked exactly like Shadow, minus the color. He reached out he touched her cheek. " Tell me" he whispered " do you value your life?"

Rouge slapped his hand away, she slipped away and round house him. The being fell on the floor.

" Who ever you are, you better leave!" she got into a fighting stance, she didn't care that she was wearing a towel no one wasn't going to get their way with her.

The hedgehog clone got to his feet " So..." he looked back, Rouge saw how bright his reptile green eyes were and it was very uncomfortable. He walked over to her, he grabbed her by her wrists, he pinned her up against the wall.

" Think you can stop me?" he asked, the bat thrashed in his grip. The male chuckled " I like to see you try!" he let her go and step back. He chuckle as his slowly slipped way into a dark mass, the mass vanished from sight.

Rouge slid to the floor, just what was that and why did it look like Shadow. she herd the bathroom door handle jiggle then knock.

:" Rouge" Shadow voice called " you alright in their, I herd something fall" He wasn't getting an answer and this concerned him " I'm breaking down the door" he stepped back and kicked the door open. Stepping in he discovered his female friend sitting on the floor her mind was blank and she had a thousand mile stare. Shadow went to her side.

" Rouge he shook her by the shoulder snapping her out. The bat eyes darted around the room.

" Huh..what..." her eyes met Shadow. seeing it was him she felt relief, but then her face turned red. she was wearing nothing but a towel.

_**SLAP!**_

Rouge was dressed in sweats and tank top, Shadow had a big slap mark across his face. the two were now in the living room

" Men are such pigs!" she growled, Shadow rubbed his cheek. he didn't deserve that.

" did you have to hit me?" he asked " beside what went on in their?"

Rouge remembered her encounter with the mysterious hedgehog. she turned to Shadow.

"uh...Shadow, not to be alarm but.." she looked into his red eyes " a hedgehog that look exactly like you almost attacked me"

* * *

><p><strong>If I can get 6 reviews I'll post the next Chapter.<strong>


	4. visions

As Rouge continued discribing to Shadow about the encounter, that said hedgehog was standing outside of their apartment, he was on top of the building next door watching from the roof.

"hmm" he observe them, his eyes on Shadow " he seems fond of the bat...Maybe" his sight shifted to Rouge " I can use them to my advantage" He slipped away into the night.

**...**

Shadow arms were folded across his chest, he took in what his comrade was telling him even the part where his look a like turned into dark ooze and vanished.

" I may have one theory of how he came to be" he said " Remember when we saw my shadow disappear?"

" Yes..." Rouge though about " But...Can something like that happen?"

" You said it yourself" Shadow got up from the couch " That guy looks like me, and he teleported into dark ooze in the bathroom. It's possible that thing came from the scepter" He walked to the living room entrance " you better get some rest, tomorrow were heading to HQ and warning the commander about this doppelganger"

he left to his bed room. in their apartment their were 2 rooms, one was Shadows and the other was Rouge. Shadow room was just a basic room with a basic bed, nothing special.

The male hedgehog sat down on his bed and undid his shoes. placing them by the foot of the bed he walked to the bedroom wall and switched off the light. getting in his bed the hedgehog nuzzled into his pillow until he was comfortable.

**...**

Rouge on the other hand couldn't seem to bring herself to go to bed, her room being the master bedroom she was a bit shook up by what happen in the bathroom. She stayed up another hour before calling it a night. Her room was set to her liking, Queen size bed with a plush blanked folded at the end, a king pillow followed by stander pillows,as the bat got into bed she looked up at her ceiling.

A lone bar was attached , she stared at the bar thinking about it. _at least that's their if I need it_ Rouge yawned and pulled the quilted covers over her and drifted off to sleep.

...

Shadow was finding hard to sleep he tossed in his bed trying to get comfortable.

_The black striped hedgehog found himself in a demolish world. a city in the horizon was reduced to crumbles and broken buildings. The hedgehog slowly went into the broken city. Along the way a news paper came flying in his direction, he picked it up to read the date...and it a date in the future. he read the headlines  
><em>

_**"16 years since G.U.N top agent Shadow the hedgehog turn his back on the world!"**__ Shadow read more of the article, the paper clamming he turn on the planet and killed thousands including his team mates._

_"..No.." he tossed the paper aside, looking around he could hear voices crying out , women screaming, frighten people and he could her destruction and chaos._

_Shadow ran from the city, he ran until he was outside, he collapse to his knees, the image faded away, he was now in black limbo_

_" Fear not!" a voice called out to him " Those vision aren't real" Shadow turned around, Standing inches away, was the copy hedgehog Rouge spoke of. The hedgehog was holding the paper shadow was reading " This is all in your head" the hedgehog let the paper go and it disintegrated._

_Shadow watched as his clone floated to him " but you can make sure that doesn't happen" he chuckled " I can help you"_

_"Who...Who are you?" Shadow asked " Why did you attack Rouge?"_

_" you mean the bat?" the copy hedgehog asked " to test her, see if she can survive"_

_" S..Survive?" Shadow asked. The other hedgehog revealed a Crystal wall, in the wall was reflecting Rouge in action and then, the vision changed and appears She died, her lifless body her hair tangled and covered in dirt and scratches, dried blood around her face. Shadow turned away not wanting to see any more._

_" Sadly she didn't" the copy hedgehog floated around Shadow " Think about my offer, until then..."_

_..._

Shadow woke up from his strange dream. he was sweating, he never sweated in his sleep, but his dream, was it only a dream..or a vision of his future?.

* * *

><p><strong>The idea of Mephiles going into peoples head is always fun to write XD<strong>


	5. The Second Encounter

Shadow heading into the kichen, he was expecting to see Rouge up and having coffee but the bat wasn't in the room. Odd, Rouge was always up before him, He headed down the hall that lead to their rooms, her's was across his.

He softly taped the door with his knuckles " Rouge?" he grabbed the door handle surprisingly it was unlocked, he enter the bedroom wit caution. the light from the window was peaking threw the curtain and what startled the hedgehog for the sight that wasn't in the bed, it was the sight that was **above** the bed.

Rouge was upside down and she was in deep slumber. Shadow wasn't sure to wake her or not. He had never seen her revert to her natural animal instinct to sleep up side down like that. Suddenly her wings started to fold open revealing her body. Stretching Shadow could see her cleavage. The bat open her eye seeing Shadow standing in the door way.

Her face went red with embarrassment, quickly she detached herself from the perch that was built into the ceiling she landed on the bed.

" Uh.." the hedgehog looked away" Did..you sleep well?" he asked. Rouge sat up on her bed arms folded across her chest.

" Yeah..I guess" she stood up " I mean if I was going to get any sleep with out having any night.." she stop in mid sentence she walked out her bedroom door shoving Shadow aside.

" Did you have breakfast yet? " she called from the bathroom, she was washing her face

" No" Shadow replied " I just woke up myself"

" Oh good" Rouge dried herself off with the hand towel " theirs a cafe just down the road from here " she called " I'll pick up some breakfast there"

Shadow went into the living room he turned on the Tv while Rouge went back in her room to change, she changed into a spare catsuit " I'll be back" she called as she left the temporary home.

Rouge decided to walk then fly, she was taking in the sights of the small little town as she made her way to the cafe. After placing her order she looked around the small shop, it was small and cute, the walls were decorated with images of little treats they sold.

" Here you go ma'am" the cashier said handing her a paper bag containing her order. The bat paid for the food and was head back to the apartment.

As she walked down the street she watched as a car zipped on the road but it was getting slower and slower, Rouge did a double check and the car froze.

not only that but a flock of birds that were about to take off froze in midair.

What was going on? Suddenly the sky went black, the buildings, the vehicles on the road and birds were getting engulfed by the darkness. Rouge backed away a little but her back felt something. Behind her the Hedgehog from last night stood, He grabbed her arms pinning her left arm behind her back.

" Hello" he whispered into her ear " you though you escaped me didn't you?" Rouge thrashed in his grip, hoping she can knock him away

" You go some nerve!" she hissed. The hedgehog chuckled " only for you" he told her " I've not fully introduced myself" he let her right arm go and he started to caress her face " My name is Mephiles, Mephiles the dark" he return his grip on her.

"Let go of me you sicko!" Rouge threaten him. Mephiles chuckled

" call me names but I need you help in persuading a certain hedgehog, if you know what I mean, Shadow the hedgehog is his name right?"

" Shadow will never join your side!" She told him. Mephiles tighten his grip on her

" And that's why your the perfect bait, he'll think twice once he see's you in danger!" he started to give out a chilling laughter. He let her go, Rouge got as far away from him as possible " I'll be watching you" he called as he faded away " The **both** of you" the dark was out of sight. The scenery return to normal, the car was going fast again and the birds were now high in the sky.

Rouge tightly gripped her paper bag, She wasn't going to be scared that easily, she'll vowed to keep her and Shadow safe from that monster.

* * *

><p><strong>The haunting continues, Will Rouge tell Shadow about her encounter..Or will she keep it to herself.<strong>

**and yes Since Rouge is a bat... I figured if she wants a good night rest with out and dreams she would sleep upside down for it.**


	6. confronting

**I know i wanted to wait til at least i had 6 reviews but I got 2..so far so good.**

* * *

><p>Shadow was flipping threw the channels when the door slammed shut, Rouge walked into the living room " Foods here" she said in aharsh tone" she headed into the kitchen.<p>

Shadow sat down at the table Rouge opened the paper bag she handed the hedgehog one of the wrapped items and she took hers to the counter, she brew some coffee for them. the black hedgehog unwrapped the item in his hands, it was a simple bagel but the bagel had egg and cheese in the middle, almost like a sandwich.

" What this? he asked his friend

" A breakfast sandwich" Rouge snapped back" if you don't like it tough, after all can't read you mind"

Now Shadow really didn't like her attitude towards him, sure they had their fights but this was entirely different. Rouge finished making the coffee and walked back to the table with two mugs.

" Here you go you majesty" she mocked placing his mug. Rouge had her breakfast out, She was having a breakfast sandwich but instead of just egg and cheese their were bacon and the bred was a french roll.

Shadow watched as she bit into her sandwich in anger, he knew something was bothering her. he ate his breakfast and drank his cup of coffee.

...

After breakfast Shadow was careful to not say anything that could upset her as he walked to his room to pack up he herd Rouge in her room, the door cracking open he watched the bat angrily stuffing clothing into her bags, and cursing at the same time.

Was she having her time of the month? No, that couldn't been it... He pushed her bed room door open, her ears twitched at the sound. she turn her head, the male hedgehog was standing in the door way.

" You done packing?" she asked. Shadow stepped closer to her.

" You done being a bitch?" he asked. Rouge spun around now facing him.

" What did you call me?" she had her hands on her hips.

" A bitch, you been acting one all morning" he crossed his arms

" I..." She open her mouth but staring up at Shadow she recall the encounter with Mephiles and his words echoing

_" I'll be watching __**both **__of you"_

She shook her head ""it..Its nothing" she lied " sorry, I just want to leave" she turned back to zip of her bag, she shoved Shadow out of the way as she exited the room.

Shadow, didn't believe her.

...

The two flew on a jet back to Westpolis, they headed towards H.Q to meet with the commander. the two sat in Abraham's office. The elder man before them took in what Shadow explained to him.

" hmm..." he looked at the two, Rouge ears were down " is that everything you know about this..Clone?"

" Mephiles!" Rouge spoke yo alerting the two "..Uh nothing"

Shadow cocked an eye at the bat " Commander with all due respect, can you excuse us"

" your dismissed" Abraham told the two. Shadow grabbed Rouge by the arm and they exited out of the office.

...

The male hedgehog led the bat to his office, pulling her in he closed the door. Rouge stood far away, her ears pinned to the back of her head. Shadow approached her.

" don't touch me!" she hissed. the hedgehog grabbed her wrist.

" Mephiles?" he asked her "is that's his name?"

"..Yes.." Rouge gave up it was no use hiding it " on my way back he encountered me again...and he told me he'll be watching both of us"

" Is that why you were a bitch this morning?" he asked, Rouge nodded.

" I didn't want him to get to me, sorry for the way I acted" she pulled her wrist out of his grasp. the two stood sharing a silent moment.

"it's alright" the hedge told her " I would behave like that if he invaded my mind" he turned away from her " and he did"

" What?" the bat ears lifted up " how?"

" He invaded my dreams, he showed me the future...and I was responsible for it"

" What are you saying?" Rouge placed her hand on his shoulder.

" You died" he told her " and Mephiles was their, he told me he could help me to prevent it".

" Don't give into him" Rouge spun him around making him face her " What ever you do don't listen to him"

" I'll try not to" he told her pulling her hands off him.

Outside of the office, Mephiles was watching them.

" Lets see who can I break first?" he eyes looking down at Rouge then over to Shadow " I'm going to enjoy this!"

* * *

><p><strong>What does Mephiles have in stored for these two?<strong>


	7. Violation

**Hey hey...it's the M rated part you been looking for!**

**Now this is my first time writing "this" part and it's completely different from "TWOTCK" and you'll see why!**

* * *

><p>Shadow return to his home, he drooped his bag by the stair case as he went into the living room to relax after filling out paper work. Not after a second the door bell rang, getting up he answered the door.<p>

" Rouge?"

Rouge was standing out side " mind if I come in? " She asked. Shadow step aside letting her into his home.

" What are you doing here?" he asked. Rouge sighed.

" Sorry but" she brought her hands to her shoulder " I don't want to be alone"

" I see" Shadow closed the door " you can stay the night"

" Thanks" the bat turned around and smiled at him.

" Bathroom is on the second floor" he pointed up the stair case " and your room is the second door across the hall."

" Thanks" she headed up the stair case. Shadow sighed and went back to the living room, he knew Rouge was going to be in the shower so he'll wait after she's done. he leaned his head back against the armrest as his body out stretched across the couch.

outside a storm was coming, soft thunder rang in the sky, then the rain poured down. Shadow's living room started to get very dark.

" What the?" he took in his surroundings. it was pitch black Shadow herd laughter, The hedgehog felt himself sinking, he quickly got up as his couch disappeared before him. His entire living room was gone.

" Hello Shadow" a voice called from behind him. The hedgehog stepped back, Mephiles emerge from the darkness " are you enlighten to see me?"

" Mephiles?" he hissed.

" You know my name" the green striped male said " how sweet of you" the hedgehog slowly approached him. " then again you little bat friend..."

Shadow back away " Leave her out of this"

" So you do care" Mephiles snapped his hands, snake like tendril emerged behind the ebony hedgehog and grab hold of him. Shadow pulled against the tendril but another emerged below knocking him to his feet, Shadow fell on his back side as two more grab hold of his ankles and held him down.

" I'll make a deal" Mephiles was now towering over him " obey me and I will not harm her"

Shadow glared at Mephiles, He was using Rouge against him. and he could move.

" And if I refuse?" he asked. This was something he was going to regret asking. Mephiles keeled down to him, he cupped the hedgehogs chin into his hand.

" How about I show you" the evil copy laughed, Mephiles hand slid from Shadow face to his shoulder, their he pushed the hedgehog down. The tendril tighten making him remain in that position, Mephiles was on top of him.

" Ready for the fun?" he hand slid all over Shadow touching every part of the hedgehog chest, his fingers brushing against his patch of white fur. Shadow bucked in his position, anything to get Mephiles off him.

Shadow the hedgehog was feeling violated.

" R..Rouge!" he called

" Ah, Ah" Mephiles waved his finger " she can't here you, it's just you and me!" He laughed as Shadow thrashed. He didn't know Mephiles would intend to violate him. The hedgehog on top moved his hands lower.

The touch was violating, his hip was very sensitive. Shadow turned his head away hoping this was just a bad dream. Mephiles reach to his face forcing him to look into his bright green eyes.

" Are you comfortable?"

" Get off me?" Shadow kneed him in the groin, Mephiles reacted to the pain the tendril released Shadow as the hedgehog pushed his copy off him, Shadow ran but a tendril came out and grabbed his ankle, Shadow landed on his face. more trendril came out and held him in place. Shadow's back quill started to rise up preparing to stab anything that came in contact, the rest of his quills on his head also sharpen.

" How adorable!" Mephiles stood over Shadow " but your quills won't stop me" Mephiles snapped his fingers again, the tendrils that had Shadow by the ankle started to pull making shadows legs spread apart. another bit of the darkness lifted Shadow's hips upwards, the tendrils that held Shadow hands pulled his arms out forward.

Shadow thrashed. Mephiles watched his behind move in the air, it made the demon wanting it. Mephiles stood behind Shadow, he placed his hands on the hedgehog side.

Shadow gasp as he felt something insert into him, something, Mephiles chuckled as he push further into Shadow. Shadow continued to thrash as Mephiles pulled himself out but then slammed back in harder.

" The fuck are you doing to me?" Shadow asked. Mephiles pulled him by the quill.

" Making you mine" Mephiles laughed as he continued to violated Shadow. Shadow kept his mouth shut having that demon in him he had to try and not maon, he dug is fingers into the dark substance below him. Shadow pupil shrank when he felt Mephiles hand reach a certain part on his body.

Mephiles had was on Shadow groin, he was rubbing it. Shadow bit down , the touch sickening also felt good. Shadow face grew red as the demon continued to stroke him. each stroke would lead something flesh tone emerging from his groin. soon it came out. Mephiles hand took hold of the member.

Shado gasped as Mephiles hand went up and down Shadow member. Shadow let a moan escape his mouth.

" You like it?" Mephiles ask, this time rubbing faster, Shadow had to hold back he didn't dare but the touch the feeling, his face was flush Shadow let that moan come.

Mephiles stop rubbing but his hand never left it hold. the demon continued to thrust into Shadow. Shadow now humiliated moaned each time Mephiles thrust himself into the hedgehog rear.

And when he though the worst was over, Shadow felt something hot release in him, it was hot and burning but then it cooled down. Mephiles backed away, the tendril faded. Shadow collapse on the floor, he brought himself to fetal position. Mephiles watched the black hedgehog reverting into that pose.

" I'll be back for you" he chuckled " and remember, obey me or I'll do what I did to you to your little bat friend" Mephiles vanished and the darkness went away as well.

**...**

Rouge exited the bathroom, her body wrapped in a towel she walked down the stairs " Shadow you can have the..." she gasp. Shadow was curled up shaking. Rouge ran to his side.

" Shadow, are you ok" she touched his shoulder to shake him, she noticed substance trickling out by Shadow rear, and his tail was drenched in it.

"R...RR" Shadow tried to speak.

" I'm here" the bat told him.

" C..Cold...So.C..C.." Shadow hug himself. Rouge pried his arms part and help him up.

" Shadow" she helped him up the stairs and into the bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong>So..what did you think of my first " Mephadow"?<strong>


	8. Reaction

Rouge kicked the bathroom door open, the room was still warm from her shower, she placed Shadow in the tub, she took off his shoes and gloves and set them aside. she ran the water, the shower nossel still on sprinkles water into shadows face.

" Shadow are you alright?" she asked. Shadow groan he held his head in his hand.

"R..Rouge?" he rasp "how did I get here?" His muzzle was turning red, Rouge was in wearing nothing but a towel and her cleavage was hanging out.

" What happened?" she asked, she looked very worried " you were on the floor in fetal position and.." Shadow eyes shrank, what he experience with Mephiles wasn't a dream.

_**" And remember, obey me or I'll do what I did to you to your little bat friend"**_

Mephiles voice echoed in his mind. Shadow felt something inside him burn and it was slowly making it way upward. The hedgehog claps his hand over his mouth, he shoved Rouge aside and he climbed out of the tub and rushed over to the toilet. lifting the seat up he begun his vomit session. Rouge was by his side she rubbed his back as he vomit into the toilet.

" R..Rouge" he pulled his head out of the toilet, saliva was running down his mouth "..He..Came"

" Who?" she asked.

" Me...M" he stuck his head back onto the toilet to throw up again. Rouge tried to understand what he was saying, then she gasp. Mephiles had appeared in this house and he did something to Shadow.

" You don't mean ..." she swallowed her breath " Mephiles?"

" Yes" Shadow was able to say " and ..And" he turned away, he was shivering, from being wet from the shower, his fur was sticking up " He did something so fowl that"..he looked over his shoulder " He threaten to do the same to you. If I don't obey him"

Rouge sat on the floor, what in the world did Mephiles do to get Shadow this shook up, if anything that can shake some one it would of been..No that impossible!

" Shadow..Did..Mephiles rape you?" She asked. Shadow pupils shrunk and his expression answered her question. The bat covered her mouth. " No..Thats..." Shadow turned away, The horrid vision of Mephiles touching him is was so sickening. He felt Rouge pull him into a hug.

" I'm sorry" she comfort him " That must of been terrifying for you"

" You have no idea" he hissed.

" Actually I do" She admitted " three years ago...I almost got raped"

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dun!<strong>


	9. The Third Encounter

**I have a feeling this isn't going to be a 15 chapter story..I really don't want this to over stay it's welcome!**

* * *

><p>Shadow lead Rouge to his bed room, he open one of the draws " it's not much" he ran reached into the draws " G.U.N gave me these spare clothes" he puled out tie string sweat pants and a large t-shirt " but it's all I have in clothing" He handed her the cloths " we'll talk after you get changed" he exited his bed room.<p>

Shadow went to the kitchen of his house and grabbed to cups and filled them with water, he went back up stairs. holding tow cups in one hand he taped the door, hearing her voice he turned the door nob.

Rouge was sitting on his bed, her head was in her hands , Shadow sat down next to her and gave her one of the cups, she took a sip " thanks" she told him and put her cup down.

" I'll never forget his face" Rouge begun her story.

_Rouge was only 15 years old, she was alone in a large living room watching some Tv, the door open and a grey bat entered the house_

" My father Shiro came home from his business trips, My mother past away when I really young so he raised me"

_Shiro shared the same blue eyes like Rouge, Shiro was a bat in his 40's but he didn't show it, the grey bat could be mistaken for Rouge's brother. Shiro the bat had a gene in him that slowed down his aging, he hasn't shown any signs of old age after 20 and he was 45. Behind him was a taller bat, A black bat with golden eyes._

_" Rouge " her father called " This is my business partner Onix" he introduced the bat. Onix looked down at Rouge, he nodded at the bat._

_" Hi." Rouge said. Shiro explained to Rouge that he was having Onix stay over for the night. and tomorrow they have to leave again._

_Rouge missed her dad when he was away at work but she understood. But Onix kept staring at her and it was making her feel very uncomfortable._

_That night When Rouge was asleep in her bed, Onix snuck into her bedroom, he approached the sleeping bat, Rouge ears twitched opening her eye she gasp, Onix covered her mouth with his hand._

_" Shh" he told her. He pulled back her covers and got on top of her. 15 year old Rouge tried to push him away but he was strong, Onix was very large muscular bat, Rouge was frighten. The bat pulled out a handkerchief and used it as gag to keep her quiet._

_" Hush now" he whispered to her, he started to pet her white hair " in the end you'll enjoy it" he got to work by unbuttoning her top, Rouge thrashed and screamed but her cried were muffled._

" It was horrible" Rouge continued her tale " and he was so big, I screamed but" she charade the handkerchief in her mouth " with the way my mouth was tied I doubt my dad didn't hear me, and this guy was going to get way with it"

_Onix reached for the PJ bottoms " not lets see what in here!" he chuckled as he pulled down on her pants, before Onix could touch her an more two hands grabbed him and threw him off._

_" ONIX!" Shiro screamed he placed himself between the black bat and his daughter " THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO MY DAUGHTER!"_

_" Shiro" Onix spoke but he was met with a punch in the jaw._

_" I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" the male bat grabbed him by the shirt of his collar " I TRUSTED YOU AND THIS IS HOW YOU SHOW YOUR RESPECT! BY TRYING TO HAVE YOUR WAY WITH MY DAUGHTER!" Shiro punched Onix in the jaw again, taking him by the front the Bat shoved the black male out of the bed room._

_" GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!" the grey bat barked " SHOW YOU FACE AGAIN AND I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"_

_Onix got to his feet and left. Shiro turn back to his daughter, Rouge was sitting up her back against the wall, he rushed to her side, he removed the cloth from her mouth " it's alright " he pulled her into his arms " I'm here..I'm here" he let tears roll down his eyes " I'm sorry baby girl"_

_" D..Daddy" Rouge cried in his arms._

" My dad never forgave himself, Onix was hunted down and arrested, Then my father switch jobs, he deiced to work for G.U.N and become an agent so he could protect me" the white female told Shadow.

" And what about you?" Shadow asked " How did you...Recover?"

" I read about the chaos emeralds and the Master Emerald, I was fascinated on how they shine, I wanted to get them, so I set out to hunt them down, along the way I hunted other treasures like gold, rubies, but they didn't satisfy my desire for the emeralds. Treasures hunting help me over come my experience but I was never fully healed"

Rouge took another sip of water, she felt Shadow placing a comforting hand on her " Then My father hand me sign up for G.U.N, and I was able to ace my training, and in 2 years here I am, an Agent with a cold heart" she brought her hands to her shoulders " So I thought" she leaned into Shadow.

" When Mephiles touched me I was almost reliving that experience all over again" she confessed " It like pealing a scab over a healing wound, like opening it up again"

" But he choose me instead of you" Shadow told her " his ice cold touch all over me" the hedgehog buried his eyes into his free hand " that sick bastard "

" Shadow" Rouge put her arms around him comforting him " It's alright" she comfort him " I'm here...I'm here" she used the same words her father told her.

" Are you going to be ok by yourself tonight?" she asked while rubbing his back. Shadow could feel how warm her touch was, unlike Mephiles which was the opposite.

" I..." he opened his mouth " I don't know..."

" I can stay untill your fall asleep" Rouge offered.

" No" Shadow told her " don't risk losing sleep over me"

" Don't worry Shadow, I can call in as tell them were taking a few days off" she told him. the bat got up from the bed and gently laid Shadow down.

" I'm not a kid " he told her

" I know that" Rouge teased him " she sat on the floor by the foot of his bed " I'll be right here" she winked at him " night"

" Night" he reached over to the lamp by his bed but he hesitated about switching it off.

" You can leave it on if you want" Rouge spoke. Shadow took the suggestion and left it on, he turn over on his left side., facing the dark wall.

...

a few hours have past, Rouge had nodded off but the slight jerk of her head woke her up, she looked around the room, the clock read 1:38 AM. The bat stood up she checked on Shadow, he was sound asleep.

_he look so...innocent_ Rouge looked over at the lamp, she though about turning it off but the Room temperature started to drop.

" What the!" the door went under think sheets of crystals. Each corner of the room grew bright Crystals. " Oh fuck!" she cursed. Mephiles appeared behind her.

" Oh fuck indeed" he hissed. Rouge jumped back, Mephiles had summoned 2 clones of himself but they were different, their grey fur was a mix between purple and black, their muzzles were now blue and their sclera's were bright red as their green eyes glowed, they were missing their noses.

Mephiles transformed himself to look like the clones. Rouge's pupils shrunk. The demon approached her " I must thank you for looking out for him" He cup her chin into his hand " But I'll take over from here" he let her go and approached Shadow bed.

" Stop!" Rouge pulled against her captors " leave him alone!" Mephiles hand was barely hovering over Shadow head, he jerked his head over his shoulder.

"you dare to tell me what to do?" he went back to her " tell me?" his hand traced her cheeked then slowly slid down to her chest " does this bring back any memories?"he hand was cupping her breast and he gave her a good squeeze. Rouge gasp from the pain.

" Ah I though so" he slid behind her, he grab both of her breasts in his hands and was groping her. The Bat struggled as he felt her " so you do remember" he whispered in her ear " you still remember that night?"

Rouge was now horrified. How did he know about that. Mephiles left hand left her boob and started to travel to her lower region

" St..Stop it!" she squeaked, Mephiles rubbed her inner thigh, his hand felling her woman hood outside of the pants

" What the matter?" He spoke into her ear " are you afraid of me?" he chuckled, he and the clones vanished, the room returned to normal. Rouge fell to her knees she hugged herself.

_I'm not afraid!, I'm not afraid! _ She looked up at Shadow, he was still sleeping, she crawled into bed snuggling up next to him, she switched off the light, she rested her hand across him _I can't be afraid!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Fun fact. Shiro is Japanese for the word "white" <em>**


	10. Frustration

_Shadow heard a scream, his head jerk in the direction of the scream, and it sounded like Rouge._

_" Rouge!" he cried out, he proceed to skate to her rescue but he feet wouldn't move, his feet were trapped in purple mist "..No!" he reached down but two tendrils snapped up and wrapped around his wrist. they pulled him down, Shadow was on his hand and knees, the hedgehog pulled against his bond. Then a horrible laughter echoed around him._

_" Shadow!" his voice hissed. Mephiles appeared behinds him, the demon grabbed hold of Shadow tail, he stroke it up and down and then gave it a pinch._

_" Don't touch me you sick fuck!" Shadow snap. Mephiles was now crouching in front of him, he cupped Shadow chin in his hand._

_" Do you hear something?" He asked. Then the scream emitted again. Shadow eyes shrunk._

_" Let her go!" Shasdow pulled his head out of the demon cold hand._

_" Do you promise to obey me?" Mephiles stroked the hedgehog face " When I call you'll answer me?" Shadow didn't respond._

_" Still stubborn, I guess I have to teach you" he got up and went back behind Shadow. Shadow puled hard against the tendrils as Mephiles position himself behind Shadow._

_"Don't!" Shadow screamed. A Crystal wall appeared before Shadow in it it showed Rouge terrified and her clothes were being torn off her " No!" Mephiles laughter grew as she prepared to penetrate himself into Shadow._

_" MEPHILES!"he screamed._

Shadow bolted up from his bed, he turn to his side, Rouge was next to him sleeping, looking at the clock it read 5:34 AM. gently he pulled Rouge outstretched arm off of him and got out of bed. He exited the bedroom and head towards the bathroom.

Rouge eyes fluttered open she noticed Shadow was missing from the bed.

"Where did he?" she looked over to the clock it was 6:45 AM then her ears picked up on a frustrated growled coming from the bathroom.

...

Rouge headed towards the bathroom. Shadow was sitting on the toilet his head in his hands " Shadow!" the bat called running to him " are you ok?"

Shadow hand slapped her away, she backed off. the hedgehog looked up at her " Rouge" he snapped out of his trance " I'm sorry did I hurt you?"

" No" the bat approached him " but what happen? are you alright?"

"Not really" Shadow admitted " I woke up, I couldn't sleep, I though I would shower to..Forget my dream" his tighten his fists " but I can't get his laughter out of my head" he looked into her eyes " and it driving me mad!"

Rouge open her mouth to say something but Shadow's phone rang " I'll go get that" she left the bathroom. Shadow sighed as he lean back on the toilet

_**" I'm still around"**_ Mephiles voice echoed. Shadow eyes darted from left then right.

" Show yourself coward!" Shadow got up from the toilet he turned around in all direction looking for the demon

_**" So impatient.."**_ the voice continued _**" very well, you first task is to bring me the Choas emeralds"**_

" I'm not your errand boy!" Shadow barked. he walked over to his sink and washed his face

_**" Still believe you can defy me?" **_Mephiles continue to speak _**" If you not willing to do it, I'll force you".**_

Shadow looked up in the medicine cabinet mirror, His eyes shrank seeing Mephiles standing behind him, Shadow spun around, But Mephiles wasn't their, instead Rouge came back.

" That was the Commander on the phone" she spoke " He just told us were given vacation time starting today"

" I see" Shadow said, he reached for the hand towel and wipe his face.

" So?" Rouge asked " should we go some where?"

" Yes..." Shadow told her " We should get as far away from here as possible".

* * *

><p><strong>Looks like Shadow want to leave, but is any where safe for these two?<strong>


	11. Pleasure

**YEP!...This is so not going to be 15...Drat!**

* * *

><p>Rouge tuned the handle of the room door, she and Shadow entered the hotel room. rouge placed her things on the floor.<p>

" Man That was a long ride" she folded her wings " I need a soaking in the tub!" she locked herself in the bathroom. Shadow checked his surrounding in the room. It was just a simple hotel room, but their was only one bed

_Why didn't she get a room with tow bed? _ The hedgehog laid down on the bed and turned on the TV.

...

the bathroom door open and Rouge came out with just a towel warped around her body, she got a naughty little grin on her face, walking over to her things where Shadow can clearly see her she bent over showing off her butt.

Shadow face what blushing, what is she doing and he knows it was wrong to stare at her but he couldn't help himself.

" Enjoying the view" Rouge called to him, Shadow turned away.

" You could of brought your things into the bathroom" he said. He felt extra weight on the bed, turning his head Rouge was leaning over him, her breast were clearly is his sight. " R..Rouge" she silence him with her finger on his lips

" Shh" she leaned in and started to kiss him. Sparks were tingling down Shadow spine, He wanted her to stop...but the other half wanted her to keep going. The parted giving them some air.

" R..Rouge, we shouldn't" Shadow face was bright red " I'm not comfortable about this." he sat up " plus I know your still over coming your..Ordeal"

"but I've gotten over mine" Rouge placed her hand on his face making him look into her bright blue eyes " We can over come anything together"

Shadow's hormones were itching at him to just do her and be done with but he respected the bat, he didn't want to do anything to upset or hurt her. Rouge grabbed him by the shoulder, she pulled at him now he was on top of her.

" This way you have full control" she told him, she stroke her finger in his chest fur, her other had glided up and down his arm. It was a fight between common sense and hormones. Shadow looked down at he bat, her towel was coming undone around her body.

He was struggling what to do,but in the end the hormones won, he presses down on her lips, they were soft, gentle and warm. His hand snaked around her thigh rubbing up and down her. The bat left leg wrapped around his torso the towel now came entirely undone.

Rouge looked up at him her naked body in full view. Shadow discarded his gloves and took off his shoes. two naked Mobains staring into each others eyes.

" Shall we continue" Rouge whispered. Shadow gasp as he felt her hand touching a sensitive spot. Rouge smirk seeing his reaction, she continued to rub as his male member poked out of his fur. and boy it was hard.

The bat laid back down and took spread eagle position " now it;s your turn" she took his hand and to her and showed him where to go, his hand placed on her womanhood, she guided his hand up and down, she moaned at his touch against hers. She let go once the hedgehog got used to it, he stopped once he felt liquid trickle out of her.

She was ready for the next part. Shadow pressed himself gently into her. The Bat groan , he wanted to stop but she told him to not worry and continue, he slid more of himself into her.

" Do me" Rouge told him. Shadow slid himself out then pushed back in, Rouge moaned when he did that. Shadow repeated the motion, his hips bucking to her, Rouge slid back an forth with is movement.

" Rouge " he could feel himself ready to explode into her." I don't know if I can hold it much more" he bit down on his lip.

" go ahead" she told him, Shadow release himself into her, they both cried out.

...

Shadow and Rouge turned in for the night after their experience. Shadow being sound asleep while Rouge was wide awake, she glided her arm over him

" Shadow" she called to him, he open his eye.

" Yes?" he asked. the bat snuggled up to him.

" Why don't we search for the Chaos emeralds" she told him " it'll give us something to do while were on vacation"

" I guess wen can" he yawned " for the sake of defeating Mephiles"

" Actually no" Rouge told him, Shadow sat up in the bed " what do you mean?"

" I mean we can use the Chaos emeralds..._**To keep you under my control!"**_ Her eyes gave a flash of bright green, her shadow behind her didn't look like her, in fact, Rouge started to change, her white fur darken, her wings shrunk and form into back quills, Shadow backed away falling out of the bed. He darted for the door but it was bolted shut. Mephiles had completed his transformation back to his hedgehog form.

"Shadow!" he sung out his name " you can run from me!"

" No!" He had his back against the door " get away from me"

The hotel room turned pitch black, Many of Mephiles's arms and hand reached out from the dark floor and headed their way to Shadow. The door denigrated from sight as the hands grabbed hold of the hedgehog. Mephiles approached him.

" You belong to me Shadow" he petted his cheek _**" you belong to me!"**_

_**...**_

" Shadow"

...

" Shadow!" a feminine voice called out to him. Shadow opened his eyes Rouge was next to him she had a worried expression " Oh thank goodness"

The two were in Shadow's living room, The hedgehog brought his hand to his head, it was all a dream, a sick dream. The bat pulled out a catalog " I found some good spots where can go to do you want me to..."

" No!" Shadow sat up, he looked away from the book " Just don't tell me, anywhere is fine but please, don't tell me the location"

" Ok" Rouge scooted away and continued to flip through the book. Shadow sighed with relief, and he was worried if she told him, she would also be telling Mephiles!.

and he would have to give up any romantic feelings he had for the bat.

* * *

><p><strong>GOT YA!...Yeah that whole Shadouge lemon was an entire dream!...Sorry I'm still not good at lemon writing...<strong>


End file.
